Scary Maze
by BH6-Savior
Summary: A lot of people like maze. They're fun. Not always when they get scared by the scary faces. There are so many scary maze victims in San Fransokyo. There are at least fifty people living there that are victims. All of them with the results are so unexpected.
1. Falcon Punch

**_A/N:_** _I am 37 days early. It's because of MrGoodyTwoShoes, who reviewed the chapter about the list. That was supposed to be on June 25, 2015, but I ended up...early. Sorry about the head-start._

* * *

 ** _Langdon Pender is the first victim to San Fransokyo playing scary maze._**

* * *

At 9:00 PM, Hiro Hamada is sleeping on a computer desk, instead of a bed. He lost his pajama shirt, so he's shirtless, but good thing he found a pajama bottom. Baymax, all of a sudden, activates.

"Hiro," Baymax said, "sleeping on a chair like that could _cause_ back problems. Why don't you sleep on your bed?"

"Thanks, Baymax." Hiro said, quietly.

Baymax is moving Hiro's body to his bed. "Good night, Hiro."

"Good night." Hiro said. "I am satisfied with my care."

Hiro is still asleep. Baymax deactivates.

* * *

Langdon Pender is using his 3-year-old computer screen playing maze game. He is on level three of that game. I wonder if he's being steady enough.

"This maze is so hard."

 _Yep!_

Still moving, Langdon is trying his best to beat the level.

"You can do it, Langdon." His friend would say.

"You better use some arrows."

"You only use the mouse." His friend would say.

 _It's still going._ The scary face appears in two seconds.

Langdon screams. He falcon punches the computer, and runs to the wall.

"Why did you do that to me? That's not funny at all." But, he wets his pants off. "Why did you do that!?"

 **It looks like Langdon needs a new computer monitor as his present.**

* * *

 _ **At Lucky Cat** **Cafe** , Hiro is heading to his friends. They are having a conversation._

"I read an article about the computer pranks." Hiro said.

"What was that?" Wasabi asked.

"The first victim has been scared from a scary maze game that has been over the computers."

"Are you really kidding?" Gogo asked.

"I'm pretty sure."

"At least we were not playing." Fred said. "I'd rather watch, and laugh, and cry out."

"Just read what the article says, Hiro."

Hiro clears his throat, and starts reading. "San Fransokyo had an investigation with the computer screen that has been three years old, but it's been used since that many years. The scary maze has appeared over the first victim named Langdon Pender. He falcon punches his computer screen, and then had a bladder accident. From his friend, he needs a new computer monitor, since he broke the three-year-old computer monitor by punching it."

"Really?" Wasabi asked.

"That was very irritating." Fred said.

"How did he do that?" Gogo asked.

"I have no idea." Hiro said.

"Some people needs some good manners." Honey said.

"I wonder if there's more scary maze pranks coming up here in San Fransokyo, but I bet there's some."

"Every single time after each victims are scared from a scary maze game, I would asked them the rate of pain from a scale of one to ten."

"I bet that's a great idea!" Hiro yelled. "First, we have to get the address to the house where Langdon lives."


	2. Distractions

_**A/N:**_ _I ended up with two Cedar Point trips in one week, so that's why I'm late to update the story. When I went on Wednesday, the power outage was the problem. I got stuck on the top of the Blue Streak, so I ended up climbing down the ride. I was on the very front row. Thank goodness the only wooden ride of that day I rode was the Mean Streak. Saturday, and I went back there again. It was better than Wednesday, but warmer. And I'm still earlier than June 25, 2015._

* * *

 _ **The next two victims are Adam Stoddard and Sierra Eliott.**_

* * *

Hiro Hamada is walking to college with his friends, including Baymax.

"Who wants some ice cream and gummy bears after the college?" Baymax said.

"That's sounds like delicious to me!" Hiro smiled. "Unless there's peanuts on them."

"Yeah, Hiro can't have peanuts. He is slightly allergic to that."

Wasabi is carrying peanut butter and chocolate bar in his hand.

"Oooooh!" He embarrassed himself. " _I should know better than that._ " He hides it. "Sorry."

"You're fine." Gogo said.

"You should've learned your lessons." Fred said.

"If Hiro ate any peanuts, we'll let anyone know, and we'll get Baymax right away." Honey said.

"That poor guy punched his computer and wets himself." Hiro said.

The team continues to walk.

* * *

Adam Stoddard is heading to his computer station at work. His co-worker, who is enemies with, set up the scary maze game for him.

"What the?" He yelped. "What is that?"

"It's the maze game, Adam." His unfriendly co-worker said. "Just try it."

"Okay. I'll try." Adam said.

He accepted levels 1 and 2. He is trying level 3.

"Where did you get that game?"

"I don't know."

"I'm not sure if I'll be able to make it. Don't let this-" The scary face does it. Adam screams. "That's it! I'm calling the boss!" Adam leaves and heads to the boss' office.

All Adam's friendly co-workers were staring at him.

Adam's boss heads to the co-worker that sets up the maze. "You are fired! San Fransokyo needs some good time of work, and forget all this here!"

 **Lucky, Adam still has his job.**

* * *

A woman is named Sierra Eliott. She has a son named Quinn Eliott.

She's in her kitchen playing scary maze on her laptop.

"Quinn, did you offer me to play this stupid game?"

"I don't know." Quinn replied.

Sierra did pass levels 1 and 2, but she's trying to configure out on what to do on level 3.

"This is annoying. Ups and downs, lefts and rights, that I've had enough of it." She whispers. Until the scary face comes by, she yells. "Quinn!"

Quinn starts laughing. "You should've seen the look on your face!"

"Don't do that again, son." She scolded at Quinn. "You're grounded."

"You can't ground me." Quinn complained.

"It's too late." Sierra still scolds. "Go to your room, _now_!"

 **Sierra really hates when she gets pranked by her son.**

* * *

 _ **At college**_ , Hiro is spending time with his friends for the Big Hero 6 project.

"Don't worry about it." Hiro said. "I think there's another article about scary maze."

He grabs a newspaper from a floor.

"What does it say?" Wasabi asked.

"Read it to us." Fred said.

"I hope that's not the same guy." Honey said.

"No, it's the other two."

"Really?" Gogo asked.

"The article says it all. San Fransokyo has developed with the next two victims of the scary maze games. They are Adam Stoddard and Sierra Eliott. Adam was at work, and his enemy, who works in the same place, scared him off, which he calls the boss, and the one that sets up the prank, which was his enemy, got fired from his job. Thank goodness Adam still have his job. The next victim, Sierra was using her laptop in the kitchen, but her son, Quinn Eliott sets the prank on her. After the prank, Sierra grounds him off, and sends him to the room for a biggest punishment."

"That guy should learn his lessons." Gogo said.

"And so do another one." Honey said.

"I will take care of Langdon Pender, Adam Stoddard, and Sierra Eliott." Baymax said.

"Thank you very much." Hiro said. "That's all we're going to do."


	3. Window Jump, Stress, and Words

_**A/N:**_ _I'm back! This is the day that this story should've been released first, but the first two chapters were early with head-start. I really hope you enjoy this chapter. The next chapter for Big Guitar Hero 6 will come on June 27, 2015!_

* * *

 ** _The next three victims are Noboru Hart, Nita Edgar, and Vinny Carlisle._**

* * *

Hiro Hamada is a little different, implying his autistic action. Baymax went close to him.

"Are you sure you're feeling alright?" Baymax asked.

"I'm sure I'm alright." Hiro answered.

"There are more people playing-" Wasabi said.

Fred shushed him, and closes his mouth. "We might not know yet."

"We have lots of work to do." Gogo said. "The three were pranked."

Honey becomes angry. "I don't know what they were thinking." She starts smiling. "But I'm pretty sure I'm going for it."

Wasabi rolled his eyes. "What?" He asked.

"I will check the others now." Baymax said.

"We haven't heard anything yet!" Hiro said. He was scared that Baymax was going away.

* * *

Noboru Hart is in the living room playing maze game on his laptop while his friend Charles Hall is watching him play. The window is open all the way.

"Why do you think the last part of this level gets trickier than the others?" He asked Charles.

"I don't know, buddy." He answered.

"This is ridiculous. I can't play the games like-" The scary face appears. He screams, and backs away from the laptop by using his computer chair.

Charles smiled. Noboru escapes from the house, and jumps out the window.

"Go for it! Come back again!" Charles yelled.

 **At least Noboru is not going to run away from his house.**

* * *

Nita Edgar is at home finishing up the maze game.

"Up and downs are annoying." She said secretly. The scary face appears. She jumps from her chair in stress. "Really? That causes me stress." She uses her stress ball. "Never play this again."

She turns off her computer.

 **Nita's family agree. They never do that again.**

* * *

Vinny Carlisle is playing scary maze in the garage, while his brothers Andrew, Michael, Joel, his sisters Marcia, Joselyn, Brendy, and his two parents Chris and Tammy are watching him play. He brings his laptop.

Vinny is on level 3, trying to finish up the level. The scary face appear. He screams, while his family laughs.

"How rude!" He yelled. "Get this *beep*ing game out of here!" He cover his mouth.

"How rude!" Tammy said. "You don't say any language around kids. You better clean that mouth."

 **I kept the story K+, but Vinny did not understand that kids were around.**

* * *

 _ **At the top story of Lucky Cat Cafe,**_ Hiro and Baymax went back, but Baymax's batteries were running low.

"Haven't I charged you?" Hiro asked. "Let's get in, and there's three next victims."

"What...do we...have?" Baymax said.

"The next three victims appear to be Noboru Hart, Nita Edgar, and Vinny. Noboru jumps out the window after he finds out that the scary face appears."

"Weeeee jumped out a window!" Baymax said.

"No! I did not said we, I said Noboru. Anyways." He puts Baymax in the charging station. "Nita Edgar got stressed out, she needs a stress ball. Vinny got scared when he says the words that should've never been found."

"I will take care of the next three as soon as I'm charged."

"Thank you, Baymax."


End file.
